The Flintscorns
The Flintscorns is an American animated sitcom produced by Hanna-Barbera. It is a spin-off and reboot of 1960's comedy animated sitcom The Flintstones. The series takes place in the land of Redrock- a modernized Stone Stage setting reminiscent of fictitious Bedrock, as the series takes place in the same world as it's predecessor. a romanticized Stone Age setting, and follows the activities of the titular family, the Flintscorns, in their plot to usurp the popular Flintstones, whom they live in the figurative and literal shadows of. It was originally broadcast on ABC from October 31, 2060 until April 1, 2061, as the last animated series to hold a prime time slot. The continuing popularity of The Flintscorns rested heavily on its juxtaposition of it being The Flintstones, but not The Flintstones. The Flintscorns was a modest critical and financial success, garnering six seasons and a direct to DVD movie. Said movie had a video game tie-in crossover with the Super Mario Brothers franchise, and a for-theatres movie based on said game; however, the movie was cancelled mid-production. The game, while finished, is considered Lost Media. In 2076, Nintendo Prowler ''ranked ''The Flintscorns the three hundred and eighty ninth-greatest TV cartoon of all time. Overview The show is set in a comical version of the Stone Age which, although it uses primitive technology, resembles mid-20th-century suburban America. The plots deliberately resemble the sitcoms of the era, with the caveman Flintscorn and Jafari families getting into minor conflicts characteristic of modern life. The show is set in the Stone Age town of Redrock (pop. 2,500). In this fantasy version of the past, dinosaurs and other long-extinct animals co-exist with cavemen, saber-toothed cats, and woolly mammoths. Animation historian Christopher P. Lehman considers that the series draws its humor in part from creative uses of anachronisms. The main one is the placing of a "modern", 20th-century society in prehistory. This society takes inspiration from the suburban sprawl developed in the first two decades of the postwar period. This society has modern home appliances, but they work by employing animals.9 They have automobiles, but they hardly resemble the cars of the 20th century. These cars are large wooden and rock structures and burn no fuel. They are powered by people who run while inside them. This depiction is inconsistent, however. On some occasions, the cars are known to have engines (with appropriate sound-effects), requiring ignition keys and gasoline. (Bertram might pull into a gas station, and say, "Fill 'er up with Ethel." Which, of course, is pumped through the trunk of a woolly mammoth marked "ETHEL.") Whether the car runs by foot or by gas varies according to the needs of the story. Finally, the stone houses of this society are cookie-cutter homes positioned into neighborhoods typical of mid-20th-century American suburbs.10 Characters The Flintscorns * Bertram Flintscorn is the main character of the series. Bertram is an intellectual powerhouse who works at the Quahog Bar and Beer, and is part of the Flintscorn household. He is quick to anger (usually over trivial matters), but is a very loving husband and father. He is passionate but horrible at bowling, and laments Fred's talent at the sport. Notably, at the end of season one, Bertram becomes a member of the fictional "Infinite Death Cult", a men-only club paralleling real-life cults such as the Order of the Last Mirror. The series finale features him breaking his metaphorical shackles and escaping their indoctrination, but at the cost of others. His famous catchphrase is "Good God Almighty, I've Been Had Again!", a slight homage to Fred Flintstone having a catchphrase in the original series. * Argyle Flintscorn is Bertram's wife and Lil' Baby Bedrock's mother, and the head of the Flintscorn household. Her father, Leapardprint Flintscorn, raised her to fight as a soldier in the Bronto Wars, but Argyle was unwilling to keep the Quahogian cavemen locked underground behind the barrier, as revelaed in the season two finale. She is more emotionally strong and wise than her husband, though she often has a habit of spending money and time excessively. She often is a foil to Bertram's aloof behavior, but is a very loyal companion on the battlefield, and their complimentary skills are what kept them together after their shared moments of empathy. She is also a very ravenous woman with canine-like dagger teeth with a keen sense of smell, known also as a bloodlust parameter, making her easily angered if there's even a hint of another woman nearby. * Lil' Baby Bedrock Flintscorn is the Flintscorns' infant daughter, who is born near the end of the third season. Gifted with the psychic abilities of the Quahogian cavedweller from her father and the mental clarity of a surface-dwelling Markimite from her mother, she is capable of picking up and flinging things with her mind at up to 55 MPH, reading minds and lines of code, controlling beings of lesser sentience for upwards of several minutes at a time, and floating. Her permanent dissapearence during the 'Death of Baby Bedrock' arc is what spurs Bertram to turn the Quahog Bar and Beer into a warship against Leapardprint and the Jafaris in the final season. Status MIA. * Lentils is the Flintscorns' son that acts like a dog. A running gag in each season involves Bertram coming home from work and Lentils bringing home a new 'friend' that makes an attempt on his father's life, only for Bertram to win over and recruit this would-be murderer as an ally and companion. Favorite food is pickles, lucky number is one hundred and seventeen. He inherents his mother's dagger teeth, and his bloodlust parameter is the color orange. * Grace is the Flintscorns' final child which is rarely seen in the actual series, but is always seen throwing Bertram out of the house during the end credits, causing Bertram to pound repeatedly on the front door and yell "Argyle!", waking the whole neighborhood in the process. This is an homage to the Family Guy, where a similar thing happens with Peter and his son Christopher. The Jafaris * Barney Jafari is the secondary main character and Bertram's best friend and next-door neighbor. His occupation is depicted as him working in the same bar as Bertram, but later seasons reveal that he is actually an undercover intelligence agent for the Jafari Squad. He superficially shares many of Bertram's interests such as bowling and golf, but has to reign in his superior abilities as to not arouse suspicion. A noted killer, he keeps a tally mark of his victims on a brood he wears around his ankle, to which the passcode is his deceased wife's name in morse code. Has a pet bird named Jacques who is never seen in the show. * Jacquelin Jafari is Barney's wife and Argyle's best friend. Like Argyle, she, too, has a habit of spending money, and is capable of stretching her limbs like elastic. As a vampire-human, she requires blood to survive. * John Jafari is the Jafaris' preternaturally strong adopted son, whom they adopt during the fourth season; his name comes from the only phrase he ever speaks as a baby: "If you'd actually look at the statistics, you'd see what I mean!" * Humpy is the dog they find. Voice actors Since 2060, Ryan Letourneau (performing both Bertram and Barney for Toshiba commercials) hasperformed the voice of Bertram. Voice cast * Bertram Flintscorn – Woody Tim * Argyle Flintscorn/Lil' Baby Bedrock Flintscorn – Jean Pander Refferree * Barney Jafari – Stan Marsh; Kyle Broflovski (season 2; episodes 1, 2, 5, 6, and 9 only) * Jacquelin Jafari – Beowulf (seasons 1–4); Trey Parker (seasons 5–6) * John Jafari/Hoppy/Arnold – Jebediah Bush * Lentils – Mel Blanc * Mr. Pinks – Mel Blacn * Mrs. Stinks – Shared with Simpsons fame character Homer Simpson * The Great Papyrus – Harvey Korman Additional voice cast * Howard Stern * Doug Stern * Henry Stern * June Sterd * Walker Guy * Grander Holesall as The Mormon Inspector * Mark Fischbach as Uncle Tex and Santa Claus * Woody Tim * Kean B. Smithers Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Super Pauline: When her adventure Begins Characters Category:FartoonNetwork Category:Enemies